1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools to assemble fluid connectors, such as swaging tools for swaging hydraulic fittings. More specifically, the present invention relates to a swaging tool that includes a system to determine when the fluid connector is in a proper position for assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tools to assemble fluid connectors, such as swaged hydraulic fittings, have been used for many years to connect tubes and pipes in various types of fluid systems, including those used in the aircraft, marine, petroleum and chemical industries. In a typical swaging tool, a tube end is inserted into a fitting, usually in the form of a cylindrical sleeve, and then the fitting is swaged with a swaging tool to produce a fluid-tight connection around the tube. This swaging operation is usually carried out by applying a radial force that radially compresses the fitting and tubing inwardly. The radial force may be applied directly by the swaging tool or indirectly by a specially shaped ring that is moved axially by the swaging tool to apply a radial force to the fitting.
One type of swaging tool for axially swaged fittings includes a generally cylindrical housing having an inner surface and an outer surface, and a piston that is movable in opposite axial directions within the housing. The piston has a cylindrical outer surface in axial sliding engagement with the inner surface of the housing. The housing has a closed axial end and an open axial end where the open end encloses the piston within the housing. The open end is connected to a source of hydraulic pressure for selectively moving the piston axially within the housing. A first engaging member is formed on the outer surface of the housing adjacent to the closed end for engaging one of the rings or the sleeve of the fitting to restrain it from axial movement. A second engaging member is formed on the outer surface of the piston for engaging the other one of the ring or the sleeve to move it in an axial direction toward the first engaging member upon movement of the piston toward the closed end of the housing.
While the above-described swaging tool works quite well, it does have its limitations. In particular, proper positioning of a fitting in the first engaging member prior to swaging a metal tube or other type of fluid handling tube is critical to the integrity of the connection and to the longevity of the swaging tool. The limitations specifically minimized and/or eliminated by the present invention include the improper positioning of the fitting in the swaging tool during assembly.
According to the present invention, a swaging tool for applying an assembly force on a fluid connector is provided that includes a tool main body, a first fluid connector holding section attached to the main body, a second fluid connector holding section attached to a piston, and a sensing system to determine when the fluid connector is in the proper position for assembly. The assembly tool applies an assembly force on the fluid connector when the fluid connector is in the proper position for assembly.
In one embodiment, the sensing system includes a fluid passage formed in the main body leading to a fluid port that is positioned to be covered by the fluid connector when the fluid connector is in the proper position for assembly. The swaging tool applies an assembly force on the fluid connector when the fluid port is substantially covered by the fluid connector.
In another embodiment, the sensing system includes an electrically operable sensing means positioned to be activated by the fluid connector when the fluid connector is in the proper position for assembly. The swaging tool applies an assembly force on the fluid connector when the electrically operable sensing means is activated by the fluid connector.